jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:5000000000 VSY
Untitled Kommt mir auch merkwürdig vor, aber wenn es genau so im Buch steht, ist es offiziell. Ich habe die Quelle leider nicht, aber jemand sollte das überprüfen.--Opi-Wann Knobi (Senat) 14:57, 1. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Ich weiß, wir sollen uns nicht auf die WP verlassen, aber nachdem ich mal geguckt habe, habe ich gesehen, dass es in der WP keinen solchen Artikel wie 5 Milliarden VSY gibt und laut diesem Artikel der "Urknall" 7,5 Milliarden VSY stattgefunden haben soll. Es ist zwar alles andere als unmöglich, dass sich die WP irrt, aber ich wollte es nur mal anmerken. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 15:40, 1. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Ihr diskutiert schon wieder ohne Quelle und wollt einen Artikel löschen. NEGAS sagt: ::'Circa 5,000,000,000 b.b.y''' ::The galaxy is formed, many believe, by the gravitational collapse of an immense cloud of dust and gas spanning 1,000,000 light-years, made up of four hundred billion stars. Around half of these have planets that could support life, and one in a thousand of these worlds developed sentient life (about twenty million forms of sentient life). ::Also war der Urknall früher, aber erst jetzt verwandelte sich die Wolke, die aus dem Urknall hervorging, in Planeten. Viele Grüße, 16:07, 2. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Leben Im Artikel steht, dass auf der Hälfte der Planeten Leben möglich ist, jedoch nur ein zehntel wirklich leben entsteht. Ist mit dem ein zehntel ein zehntel von den Planeten gemeint, auf denen Leben möglich ist, oder von allen Planeten. Ist unklar formuliert. lg Kit Fisto 20:05, 6. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Auf Planet findet sich folgendes: :Als die Galaxis um das Jahr 5.000.000.000 VSY entstand, entstanden rund 400 Milliarden Sterne, von denen laut späteren Studien etwa die Hälfte Planeten beherbergte, die Leben beheimaten konnten. Zehn Prozent dieser Planeten riefen tatsächlich Leben hervor... :Also waren es zehn Prozent von den Planeten, die Leben beherbergen konnten. Werde das gleich dementsprechend abändern. --GALAKTOS Eine kurze Frage Mir ist in eingen Jahresartikeln, und auch diesem, aufgefallen, dass die Überschriften Schalchten, Gestorben und Geboren eingefügt sind. Dort ist aber kein Text und das ist ja auch Verständlich immerhin gab es im Jahr des Urknalls oder auch dem Jahr 5000000000 keine Schalchten oder sonstige Ereignisse. Sollte man daher nicht die Überschriften entfernen? Gargondola (Diskussion) 17:05, 7. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Stimmt eigentlich, ich hab's entfernt. Skyguy (Commkanal) 17:16, 7. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::Dann mache ich das auch noch bei den anderen Artikel, die ich gesehen habe. Gargondola (Diskussion) 17:29, 7. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Widersprüche in den Quellen Ich habe mal ein Trivia in den Artikel eingefügt, denn im Galaxis Artikel heißt es: "Während der The Essential Atlas angibt, dass die Galaxis 13.000.000.000 Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin entstand und somit rund dreizehn Milliarden Jahre alt sei, steht im The New Essential Guide to Alien Species, dass die Galaxis im Jahre 5.000.000.000, also fünf Milliarden Jahre, vor der Schlacht von Yavin entstanden sei. Das im The Essential Atlas stehende Datum wird als korrekt und kanonisch gewertet." Ist es dann nicht sinnlos den Artikel 5000000000 bestehen zu lassen und dann zu schreiben dies wäre das Datum der Entstehung obwohl man weiß das es 13.000.000.000 Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin war? Daher habe ich mal ein Trivia eingesetzt. Aber eigentlich sollte man den Artikel nach 13.000.000.000 und eine Weiterleitung anlegen. Immerhin stehen beide Jahreszahlen in offiziellen Büchern, daher könnte beides richtig sein, oder? Also ich bin für Verschieben. Gargondola (Diskussion) 22:29, 21. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Also erst einmal sind solche Jahresangaben nur ungefähr zu sehen. In galaktischen Dimensionen gemessen, sind selbst eine Milliarde Jahre nicht viel. Weiterhin ist die Rede davon, dass die Entstehung des Universums etwa 13.000.000.000 Jahre VSY stattgefunden hat, es dauerte sicherlich eine lange Zeit, bis aus den umherirrenden Elementarteilchen Atome, Sterne und schließlich eine ganze Galaxis mit all ihren Planeten und Spezies entstanden. Acht Milliarden Jahre dürfen dafür wohl hinreichend genau geschätzt sein. Wenn unsere Quellen zwei verschiedene Daten angeben, muss man eben den Wortlaut eben dieser Quellen genau studieren, um auf ein verlässliches Ergebnis zu kommen. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 03:52, 22. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Danke für deine Hilfe. Gargondola (Diskussion) 08:57, 22. Dez. 2013 (UTC)